Vivre ou ne pas vivre
by lolow-krum
Summary: Hannah s'est suicidée en sautant d'un pont après avoir laissé les cassettes chez Tony. Des événements complétement surréalistes vont alors se produire et Clay et Tony auront leur rôle à jouer.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci, est une fanfiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Netflix

Je vais reprendre une scène et la modifier pour que ça colle à mon histoire.

 **Vivre ou ne pas vivre**

 _« Hey, it's me, Hannah Baker. That's right… Don't adjust your… whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo… No return engagement, no encore._ _And this time, absolutely no requests._ _Get a snack… Settle in, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life…_ _Or more specifically why my life ended»_

 _Flashback_

Hannah est assise sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle pleure, elle pleure tellement que le souffle lui manque…

Elle s'apprête à déposer les cassettes chez Tony afin que l'atroce vérité qui allait la pousser au suicide soit révélée aux yeux de tous.

Elle n'a plus aucune force. Cependant, elle ne peut pas partir et laisser tout le monde s'en tirer comme ça. C'est comme ça que lui est venue l'idée des cassettes. Etre toujours présente et hanter ceux qui l'ont détruit…

 _Présent_

Clay est dans sa chambre, et n'arrive pas à dormir. Il vient de terminer les cassettes, et la douleur dans sa poitrine est plus forte que jamais. Il aurait pu la sauver, il aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments, peut-être qu'elle se serait sentie moins seule, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler et ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Et ces aveux, Justin, Jess, Tyler, Alex, Mr Porter et compagnie, comment toutes ces personnes avaient-elles pu la pousser à ce point à bout ?

En plus de la tristesse et de la colère, il ressentait tellement de culpabilité.

Mais comment Hannah Baker aurait-elle pu aimer quelqu'un comme Clay Jensen ?...

Il se mit à se visualiser le décès de Hannah…

 _Pensées de Clay :_

 _Hannah venait de déposer les cassettes chez Tony, et se dirigeait vers le pont qui surplombe la ville. Elle avait décidé que ce serait comme ça qu'elle en finirait, rapidement, et sans douleur._

 _Quelques heures avant, elle avait laissé une lettre dans sa chambre pour ses parents leur expliquant ses intentions, afin que quelqu'un puisse retrouver son corps._

 _Elle avait emmené avec elle une petite boite dans laquelle elle avait pris soin de placer son téléphone portable, ainsi qu'une photo d'elle avec ses parents son souvenir le plus heureux et une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Bryce qu'elle lui avait arraché le jour où il l'avait violé, pour ne pas oublier ce qui l'a amené aujourd'hui sur ce pont…_

 _Elle respira un grand coup, puis monta sur la rambarde... Dans un murmure elle s'excusa, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide dans un silence de mort..._

 _Hannah Baker n'était plus là…_

Soudain une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées…

Tony…

Il ne pouvait imaginer que ce message allait changer toute sa vie…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La révélation**

Clay fut tiré de ses pensées pour le moins négatives, par une sonnerie de téléphone.

 _Nouveau message texte de Tony :_

 _« Clay, rejoins moi immédiatement en haut de la colline c'est une urgence… »_

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ? Il est 0h30, je ne peux pas sortir »_

 _« Je ne peux rien te dire, il faut que tu viennes IMMEDIATEMENT »_

Inquiet et curieux, Clay enfila de ce pas un pantalon, sorti de sa chambre sans oublier son casque de vélo, descendit les escaliers et traversa le couloir qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée dans une discrétion absolue pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui s'était assoupie dans le canapé.

Une fois dehors, il réalisa que ce qu'avait Tony à lui dire devait être vraiment important pour le faire sortir de chez lui à une heure aussi tardive, aussi, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et enfourcha son vélo.

Sur le trajet, il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait rejoint Tony là-bas. Pleins de choses lui revinrent en tête, si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé.

Cette fois il ne se ferait pas avoir et prendrait le chemin plutôt qu'escalader la falaise.

Arrivé en haut, il vit Tony assis sur un rocher avec ce regard plein d'angoisse, puis derrière il vit une silhouette s'approcher… Pendant quelques secondes il crut reconnaitre Hannah mais ce n'était pa…. HANNAH ?

 _-HANNAH ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Comment tu es … ? Merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hannah bordel, tu étais morte !_

 _-Helmet…_

Clay se détendit aussitôt qu'il entendit ce mot sortir de sa bouche

 _-Clay j'ai paniqué, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je peux tout t'expliquer, il faut que je t'explique… Assieds-toi s'il te plait et ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai terminé._

Clay essaya de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, il prit quelques minutes avant de s'assoir. Minutes pendant lesquelles il détailla Hannah de la tête au pied.

Elle portait un petit pull dans les tons gris, qui paraissait un petit peu trop grand, elle avait toujours ses lèvres tintées d'un doux roses. Ses lèvres avaient toujours cette couleur-là.

Elle portait du vernis bleu, un bleu marine. D'ailleurs en le détaillant il remarqua que c'était la même couleur qu'elle avait utilisé pour écrire les faces sur les cassettes. Il était un peu écaillé et ses vêtements paraissaient détendus et sales. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans dire à personne qu'elle était vivante.

Il avait de toute façon bientôt avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Il s'assit donc sur le rocher en face de celui ou Tony et Hannah étaient assis.

Hannah prit une grande respiration, se racla la gorge, et commença ses explications.

 _-J'étais désespérée Clay je ne savais plus quoi faire…_

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Clay s'assit donc, prêt à boire les paroles de son amie.

 _Hannah_

\- Je voulais en finir Clay, je ne pouvais plus vivre, j'étais on ne peut plus décidée… Seulement dans la vie, comme dans la mort, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu…

J'étais au bord du pont, j'ai repensé à tout le monde mais à toi surtout et voir ton visage m'a apaisé… Je me suis laissé tomber…J'ai atterri dans l'eau, j'étais toujours là…

Je me suis allongée sur le rivage et j'ai entendu des camions de pompiers arrivés…

Clay, j'ai tellement paniqué, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes parents me voir comme ça, et je ne pouvais pas rentrer en sachant que les cassettes avaient été divulguées, je ne pouvais pas assumer le regard des autres au lycée, alors j'ai pris une décision stupide… Celle de m'enfuir et de me faire passer pour morte…

Ca me semblait être la solution.

Pendant des jours je me suis caché, puis la curiosité m'a piqué, quitte à ce que les cassettes soient distribuées, autant que je vois l'impact qu'elles avaient.

Je n'ai pas pu aller voir mes parents, c'était trop dur, je ne voulais pas voir la douleur sur leur visages.

J'ai commencé à sortir un peu de ma cachette pour explorer la ville.. J'ai suivi Jessica tout le long de son écoute des cassettes. C'est la personne qui m'a le plus déçu. Plutôt que d'être affligée par mon départ et de se remettre en question, elle a préféré me faire passer pour folle et menteuse…

Mais arriva le moment ou les cassettes arrivèrent chez toi…

Je t'ai suivi et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été tellement égoïste de vous avoir infligé tout ça, surtout à toi Helmet…

Quand je t'ai vu prêt à sauter de cette falaise, mon cœur s'est arrêté.

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis entrée en contact avec Tony. Il a gentiment accepté de me cacher chez lui, et on a réfléchi ensemble, et nous sommes venus à la conclusion que le mieux à faire était de te laisser finir les cassettes avant de te voir. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de tout te raconter… Je suis tellement honteuse de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'aurais pas réussi à te le dire en face.

En tout cas sache Clay, que tout ce que j'ai dit dans ta cassette était on ne peut plus vrai, et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu comprends pourquoi je suis partie ce soir-là et que tu m'as pardonné. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal, tu étais parfait.

Mais me voilà aujourd'hui, errante dans une ville qui me croit morte… Je suis perdue je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Clay, je suis tellement désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, je sais à quel point j'ai été égoïste de vouloir disparaitre comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas assumer les conséquences derrière.

J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras me pardonner…

Un silence s'en suivit, Clay restait bouche bée et n'arrivait pas à un prononcer un seul mot.

-Clay… Dis quelque chose… Je t'en supplie

Il était heureux que son amie soit là , en vie, mais il était on ne peut plus blesser…

Pendant des semaines il avait souffert le martyr, avait même voulu mettre fin à ses jours, tout ça pour une personne qui en fait n'était pas loin.

Il avait des sentiments pour elle et la voir lui avait embaumé le cœur, mais cette fois-ci, il aurait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner.

Et Tony qui était au courant et qui ne lui en avait pas parlé.

De toute façon, sans savoir comment, Tony était toujours au courant de tout…

Sur cette pensée il prononça ces mots qui pénétraient Hannah comme des milliers de couteaux.

 _Clay_ – Au revoir Hannah…

Puis il fit demi-tour et reparti en direction de sa maison…

Sur le trajet il ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient sur son visage…

Il ne dormira que très peu et très mal cette nuit-là.

A l'entente de ces mots, Hannah s'était effondrée au sol, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps…

Tony essaya de la réconforter

 _Tony_ – Laisse lui du temps Hannah, il a besoin d'être seul

 _Hannah_ – Je sais bien, mais toi tu ne m'as pas rejeté…

 _Tony_ – Il ne t'a pas rejeté et c'est différent… Essaye de te mettre à sa place. Pendant des semaines il a cru qu'il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Laisse-lui quelques jours. Il reviendra à toi…

Allez viens on rentre…

Il l'a pris par les épaules et la raccompagna à sa voiture…

La nuit d'Hannah fut très courte également…

A suivre…


End file.
